


Bojack finds love

by Normanmoo



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normanmoo/pseuds/Normanmoo
Summary: Bojack is so sad and alone he feels like he has nobody he feels that he is all alone in a black hole of self-loathing until he meets a beautiful sunshiny boy named Mr peanut butter could this be the man he was waiting for could this be.. true love?
Relationships: BoJack Horseman/Mr. Peanutbutter
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Mr peanut butter's Pov: I wake up and it's a glorious day I get out of my bed with pickles near me and I start singing enjoy as I go downstairs and make myself and her a cup of coffee. but then it hits me I still haven't told pickles about those nights I've cheated on her with Diane, and the guilt was eating me alive she came downstairs looking thick as fuck and cute as usual.  
"Good morning mister!" she says, on a live stream with her pickle pack.  
"Good morning pickles, can we talk in private for a second?" I said fiddling with my fingers the guilt was eating me alive and I felt terrible! God why couldn't Diane have done this she brings horrible news to me everyday with no problem.  
"What do you have to talk about in the morning?" Pickles pouted looking nervous.  
"Uhhhhhhhh well I have some bad news but if you want to hear later we can totally do that anyways let's go to the park!" God dammit Mr peanut butter why can't you just tell her why are you being such a coward? No no maybe I can tell her at the park.....  
"Hmmmm if you have something to tell me you should tell me it now you made me turn off my live stream to ask me if we wanted to go to the park what's going on Mr??" Pickle's asked a bit concerned.  
"Nothing nothing let's uhh let's just go to the park." I smiled.  
"Hmmm somethings going onnnnn... Just tell me now then we can go to the park!" She said.  
"pickles I'm sorry I don't mean to be the bear of bad news but..... Uhhh I may have cheated on you with Diane..... multiple times!" I shouted quickly.  
"You- you WHAT???!?" She screamed loudly, tears rushing to her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry it meant nothing to me! Diane is in the past and we're together right now in the present."  
"You're a bad bad dog Mr peanut butter." Pickles yelled grabbing her phone while crying running upstairs. Oh God what have I done! I knew Diane should have done this. I sighed and walked upstairs, I could hear her talking on a live stream saying how she was packing her stuff up.  
"Heyyy pickles I made you some boba tea to cheer you up-"  
"NO I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID TEA RIGHT NOW. GET OUT!!" She yelled as she threw a shirt at me.  
"pickles I know I know you're upset right now but please just listen to me-" I started.  
"NO YOU CAME HOME SMELLING LIKE DIANE LAST WEEK. YOU ARE A BAD DOG BAD BAD BAD DOG. I'M DONE." she cried. "AND LILWEEB_69 SAID YOU'RE DUMB. AND YOU DON'T DESERVE ME." She yelled.  
I sighed and walked out of the room sipping some boba. I layer on the couch and whimpered a bit. Am I really a bad dog... Yeah I am. I heared the door slam and I knew she wasn't coming back anytime soon.


	2. The fight...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Peanut butter finds out something that he didn't know by watching the rest of pickles live and STORMS to his friends house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys pls bear with me with this story I'm not a very good writer soo...

Mr. Peanut butters pov: I sighed and went to unfollow her on the socials... NAH I'll just watch her live, she's mad at me now but maybe after some talk she won't be. Ooo ooo maybe she can sleep with one of my friends to make it even! I clicked in her page and went on her live stream.  
"AND YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW MR. PEANUT BUTTER, HE WAS NICE AND CHARMING BUT I CHEATED ON HIM TOO BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT HES NOT THAT GREAT IN BED." she yelled tears still running. Doggy doggy what now???  
"Yeah that's right, I CHEATED ON HIM WITH BOJACK HORSEMAN. YOU BETTER BE WATCHING THIS MISTER. AHHHHHAHAH!!" She cried.  
I felt my heart fill with rage. What bojack wouldn't do that he's my dear friend! Although he did try to get with Diane when we were dating... And he does look at pickles ass sometimes.. hmmmm maybe I better go to his house..... I get in my car and back out what should I even say to him? Should I fight him? Nah he definitely wouldn't sleep with pickles he didn't even know we were really dating.. wait. He didn't know so- nahhh... I pulled up to see him drunk as per usual but today I was mad... I think.  
"Hey bojack! Did you uhh sleep with pickles by chance?" I asked.  
"Whattttttt noooooo psh get out of here..... Nooooo whattt you crazy dog... Why did she say anything because if she did I was high and I didn't even remember what she looked like." He said.  
Bojack my not so good friend... Aw man. I sighed.  
"Bojack... Really? I thought we good friends." I sighed I again.  
"Ok first no. And second I didn't even remember it, if it makes you feel better it wasn't that good." He told me.  
I let out a growl and tackled him to the ground.  
"Ouch dude what the fuck, get off of me." He yelled pushing my head back.  
"No you've been a bad horse. Bad bad horse." Screamed grabbing at his hair. Hey you know what would make it even.... Hmmmm I think so... I grabbed his ear and dragged him inside.  
"Let go of me I told I didn't even remember and what did you expect from me. I'm sorry I was drunk and and it just happened." He apologized.  
"No it doesn't "just happened" bojack. You did it, it's time to get even." I smirked getting excited.  
"What? What are you even saying. Look I don't have a girlfriend you can fuck and my mum is dead soo.." he stopped and his eyes widen as he backed away.  
"Look mr peanut butter I'm sorry we can work this out..."  
"No we can't bojack.. actually we can! Just let me fuck you and everything can go back to normal." I smiled.  
He sighed.  
I tackled bojack to the ground and let a loud deep growl. I had to act tough. He let out a grunt.  
"Are you ok?? Sorry maybe im to tough for you."  
"No mr peanut butter I'm fine let's just get this over with." He sighed.  
"Okay!" I said while taking off his pants.  
I start to take if his light blue jeans and rub up against his cock. He let out a breathy moan.  
"Ahhhh ohh God." He moaned. I laughed and I started to wet my finger. I rubbed his big bubble butt. I growled and started to insert my finger in his asshole. He shouted "ouch dude what- OUCH" I started to go in and out of his bootylish booty.  
"Stop." He whimpered. Oh no! I hurt my good friend bojack! I pulled my finger out of his ass. He grunted and flinched.  
"Okay bojack we still have to fuck in order to make it even. Then we can become dear friend again! Hmmmm what can we do not you don't want to be fingers... Hmmmm.. o! Oo! What if I ate your ass like I drink my water. Does carl A like drinking water like he's in the mid 80's?? Yes with his tongue!" I said, while opening his ass.  
"I can't believe im doing this." He complained. I went in and started to tongue him. He moaned and his dick got hard as a rock. I started moan to ass I played with my cock. After a bit I started to jerk him off.  
"Ohhhh yeaaahhh keep going." He moaned.  
"I-im going to cum!" We both said at the same time as I let out my cum on his bed.  
"Ahh wow that was... Weird.. ugh I need a drink." Bojack sighed and got up. Wait! Uh we didn't- I didn't get to fuck you!" I whined. I looked at him with puppy eyes.  
"Ugh fine only if it will fix this." He said, vodka glass in his hand. I smiled and walked out.  
I smiled and walked out of his house.


	3. Discovering something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bojack thinks about last night and how it went down then something crazy happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Ik this is bojack horseman but there is going to be some drugs and alcohol in this chapter.

Bojacks pov: I saw mr peanut butter walk out of my house. Holy shit. "I need a drink" Bojack grumbled as he walked to the fridge grabbed out a bottle of vodka and chugged it down. "Uhhhh ohh hhh shittttt." This bottle really makes me forget. "Fuuuccckkkkk I gotta talk to him." I slurred. I pull out my phone and call mr peanut butter. Riiinnngg rinngg   
"hey this is mr peanut butter!! Leave me a message!" The phone told me.   
"Uhhh uhh hey Mr peanut butter this is bojack, horseman of course. We just had sex. Yep we did. And uh- I- uh I'm thinking about it right now. And now I'm hard. Fuckkkk. Uhh well I called you to say that.. that.. uhh fuckkkkk-" I started to jack my penis off."uhh ah so do you remember when we fucked because I do. Uh and u shoved your fingers up my ass which now that I think about is really gross because you probably don't wash your hands but uhhh ahh- uh it felt-" I came. Fast. What the fuck. I drank more, my phone left on the couch.   
.  
.  
.  
.   
One blackout later   
.  
.   
Holy shit. I'm naked. And my finger just happens to be in my ass right now. And it feels good. Really good. I have to take it out. This is weird. And bad. But when I started to it felt good. I started thrusting my fingers in and out of my asshole. "Ahhhh shit..." It felt so good I kept going faster and faster, my fingers violating my ass I started to jerk off until I came.   
"Uhh gooooddddd-" I said as I got up I saw my phone next to me and- OH SHIT. THE VOICEMAILS. FUCK. where's my vodka, shit shit. I went into the kitchen and grabbed my pills...


End file.
